


We're stars and we're beautiful

by ColorfulWarlock



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Alec gives him all the nice things, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Scars, domestic husbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:40:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24515539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColorfulWarlock/pseuds/ColorfulWarlock
Summary: To touch someone’s scars is to touch an exposed part of their soul.It’s intimate, delicate. It’s a true vote of trust.Alec knew Magnus had scars. How could he not after living for centuries and going through all kinds of wars? But like his past and all the parts Magnus didn’t like to share with the world, he kept his scars hidden by a glamour.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 27
Kudos: 199
Collections: Favorite Malec Stories, Shadowhunters Fic-A-Thon 2020





	We're stars and we're beautiful

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AceOnIce](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceOnIce/gifts), [HopeSilverheart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopeSilverheart/gifts).



> Some fluff for Amelia and June after throwing angst at them XD
> 
> Title from the song Scars To Your Beautiful by Alessia Cara ~

To touch someone’s scars is to touch an exposed part of their soul.

It’s intimate, delicate. It’s a true vote of trust.

Alec knew Magnus had scars. How could he not after living for centuries and going through all kinds of wars? But like his past and all the parts Magnus didn’t like to share with the world, he kept his scars hidden by a glamour.

Until one day when all of them showed up.

It wasn’t his intention, but they had to deal with another Greater Demon. Multiples rifts were open, and hordes of demons came non-stop. Once more, Shadowhunters and Downworlders had to share their forces and work together to save their world. The fights extended for four full days without proper sleep or nourishment. Magnus barely saw his husband. While Alec was busy guiding his people, Magnus was busy with his own. They had brief moments to talk or just _touch_ , having to keep the faith that neither would leave that war as a widower.

When everything ended and they could finally go home, they were beyond exhausted. Magnus was so depleted of magic, it took almost three days for him to be able to merely snap his fingers to summon their dinner.

The worst, however, was the first days of depletion. Magnus didn’t have the strength to keep his glamours. And while it was a delight for Alec to see the golden cat-eyes he so much loved, Magnus wasn’t ready for the scars that marred his body. Some were barely visible, while others were thick and rough to the touch.

Due to that, Magnus avoided his open shirts and didn’t even try to sleep with only boxers or pants. Magnus wore full pajamas set and that shocked Alec even more. Of course he wouldn’t pry, he wouldn’t force Magnus to tell anything if the warlock didn’t want, but Alec hated to see him putting that forced façade again.

“Do you trust me?” Alec whispered in the dark room when it was obvious neither would be able to sleep that night.

“With all my heart,” Magnus whispered back, his golden eyes showing a vulnerability from centuries of hidden pains.

Even if Alec had once broken his heart, Magnus gave it to him again. There was no one else in the world that would accept Magnus’ shattered heart and don’t mind if it cut them and also made them bleed. Alec was the only one who could destroy it and mend it at the same time.

“Take off your clothes then.”

“Alec—”

“We don’t need to do anything. You don’t need to even talk. Let me just do this one thing, please.”

Magnus gulped, but complied to it. With a snap of his fingers, all his clothes were gone. He could have gone by the mundane way to avoid tapping on his still weakened magic, but he didn’t trust his hands to not shake and embarrass himself with his pajamas’ buttons.

With a hum, Alec hovered above his husband’s body and lowered his head until his lips met Magnus’ first scar – a thin one on his right cheek. It was a short, sweet slide of lips on it. Then, he moved to the ones on Magnus’ neck, repeating the same process.

For each scar, a kiss.

For each hidden pain, a promise of love.

Alec moved his lips from neck to shoulders – to arms – to hands – to fingers. Then, Magnus’ palms, pulse point on his wrists. Collarbone, chest. He dedicated a special amount of time and slow kisses above Magnus’ heart, especially on the thicker scars there. Next, abdomen. Then, the place where his belly button should be.

Lazily and reverently he made his way to Magnus’ thighs, knees, legs, feet. It didn’t matter how much time passed, he dedicated a piece of his own soul to each scarred piece of Magnus’ skin. When he finished all the ones in the front, he lifted his head to look at his love.

Magnus was crying in silence, overwhelmed by that display of love. He tried to say something, but all the words got stuck on his throat. Alec smiled softly, going up until their heads were aligned and kissed his tears’ trails.

“Turn over, my love,” Alec asked with another whisper, and Magnus did it without being able to react in any way without sobbing.

Again, Alec peppered the scars with devoted kisses, starting on his neck.

“A kiss to each scar,” he murmured without breaking the motion. “Because each scar is a star on your body.”

Alec moved to Magnus’ back where the worst of the scars were.

“They shine brightly as a reminder that you won against every bad thing life threw to you.”

Lips on Magnus’ low back, his hips, his thighs again.

“You shine, Magnus Lightwood-Bane.”

His calves and finally his feet once again.

“You have an entire constellation on your body, Magnus.”

A loud sob finally broke the spell and Magnus had to bite his own hand to keep from making more noises. But Alec would have none of that, so once finished, he laid down next to his husband and held him tight.

“I love you, Magnus. I’ll always love you, and I’ll always love everything that makes you, beautiful or not, perfect or not. And for each star your body bear, I'll give you ten times, one hundred times more love until the pain doesn't bother you anymore.”

Magnus sobbed again, but nodded nonetheless. Alec knew that sometimes Magnus would doubt that, but he was stubborn enough to show the love of his life that he was worth every effort, every battle, and all the love from the world.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have twitter, but you can always come to talk to me on [Tumblr](https://thelightofthebane.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
